The Order of the Phoenix
by aya08112k1
Summary: A group of wizards made to fight the Dark Lord? Nope. The Original Order of the Phoenix, plus how and why Dumbledore became the greatest sorcerer in the world.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. I sure wish I did.  
  
Author's Note: Some parts of this chapter have been reproduced from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I don't own that too. I wish I did.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"If I thought I could help you by putting you in an enchanted sleep, and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better," said Dumbledore gently.  
  
Deep inside, Albus Dumbledore was feeling a great weight. Though he felt relief when Harry made it out of the maze alive, the sight of him clutching Cedric's lifeless body couldn't fade away from his thoughts. Away from memories of the past.  
  
That night was one of the longest he has ever spent awake. Feeling restless, he decided to walk down the spiral staircase and to the trophy room to gaze upon it again.  
  
There lies a small group of medals within, marked as Services to the School. The latest was from Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, that fateful night when they saved a student from a basilisk and a young Lord Voldemort.  
  
He scanned the glass case, looking at all the glinting awards. He saw a lot of people he used to know, such as Sirius Black (He chuckled to himself, as though Sirius would ever actually be helpful) for saving someone from the lake; Fabian Entmoot, Conrad Law, and even Tom Marvolo Riddle, who became Lord Voldemort.  
  
But one of them stood out to Dumbledore more than anything else. The medal had his name on it, and beside it, another.  
  
Giles Hart.  
  
"Giles," He thought to himself, "I never was the one who deserved this,"  
  
He breathed as easily as he could, when he noticed someone floating beside him. Someone cold.  
  
"You haven't been here since your seventh year, Headmaster," said the ghost.  
  
"Sir Nicholas, I must say, after what has happened to Harry tonight, I can't help but remember the old days," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, I remember you two back then. You and Giles were the prodigies of the age. Very bright. Exceptionally, in fact. I daresay no one else knows the fact that you were so unmercifully studious; created your own spell in your sixth year, if I remember correctly?" mused Nicholas.  
  
"No, it was Giles who did that. I merely helped him by suggesting the form in which the spell should be, for ease of use," he smiled, but barely.  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, Headmaster. You actually saved your life, and even brought him back," said Nicholas, frowning at him. They had had this conversation back when Dumbledore was still a student, and Nicholas, though not the most patient ghost, still managed to talk to him like this.  
  
"Nicholas, it was he who saved me. It was he who brought us back. The effort involved killed him, he was already very weak after the duel," whispered Dumbledore. Nicholas looked uneasily at him. This was a new part of the conversation; he never mentioned it before.  
  
"Tell me, then. How did it come to be?"  
  
"I should start from the beginning," said Dumbledore.  
  
Is it any good? If I get some reviews I will continue on to chapter 2.  
  
Thanks! 


	2. Two Prodigies

Disclaimer:  
  
I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. I sure wish I did.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A breezy summer morning hazed over Hogwarts. The fifth years of this wizarding school were all cramming for a final examination in their Ordinary Wizarding Level exams - Defense Against the Dark Arts. The lake was full of students all either practicing wand movements, muttering to themselves, or, in the case of Albus and Giles, toying with their books.  
  
Albus and Giles were the brightest students ever to grace Hogwarts. Albus was tall, with clear blue eyes and a smile that never failed to captivate a girl. Giles, however, was the best-looking boy in the entirety of the school; a heartthrob, if you will, and he manages to be excellent at everything he tries. Albus, of course, was the best at everything.  
  
"I still think the sword form is the best idea, Giles," argued Albus as Giles waved his wand. A circular silver shield covered his arm, and Giles smiled.  
  
"Hit me with an Unforgivable, this thing can block it, I'm so sure of it. We should try it at the practical exam, Albus. What do you think? Should we tell Ellyn and Jorel?"  
  
Albus' eyes swept the edges of the other side of the lake. Ellyn and Jorel have been his friends ever since their first arrival at Hogwarts, and their pranks were never forgotten. During their first year, they did a charm that dried up half the lake that he was looking over now. Though they received quite a reprimand for what they did from the Headmaster, they were relieved to be praised because, as the Headmaster put it, "Magic like this can only be from gifted students."  
  
"There they are," said Albus as he pointed at them. Ellyn was the daughter of the Minister of Magic, stunningly beautiful yet simple. Jorel was from a respected family of wizards, the McKinnon family, and he was also one of the more popular people of the school.  
  
Albus shot a beam of light from his wand. It took the form of an enormous silver phoenix, which glided across the lake towards Ellyn. It disappeared just before it reached the bank, at which everyone surrounding the lake started to applaud.  
  
"When you're done showing off," shouted Giles in tones of mock annoyance, "You can see that the spell is almost perfect. If only we can test it on something." he looked around the lake, "Fancy annoying Nott, Albus? Maybe he'll curse us," but Albus gave him a sharp look.  
  
"No, not today." said Giles quickly. Ellyn and Jorel came hurrying to them, Ellyn's silver hair rippling in the light.  
  
"Albus, if you could only teach me how you do that," raved Jorel, "Then the teachers wouldn't tell me off as often,"  
  
"Only if Ellyn asks me to, to which I am glad to say she still hasn't," said Albus as he bowed to them.  
  
Ellyn gave him a rare smile.  
  
"Now if only I can do a spell that reproduces that smile of yours."  
  
A bell rang across the grounds, and everyone jumped. The fifth years all lined up reluctantly to the Great Hall and began to frantically recall everything they reviewed.  
  
"Do you think I can make a good grade," asked Giles as they squeezed amongst the numerous other younger students.  
  
"Only if Albus has blue eyes," snapped Jorel. "Honestly, Giles, you're pretty good at magic for a Muggle-born." He looked away and his eyes fell onto a gorgeous girl next to Ellyn. Ellyn looked faintly annoyed at this.  
  
"So," whispered Giles, so that only Albus could hear, "you think we should try out the spell then?"  
  
Albus looked back at Ellyn and Jorel. Ellyn was looking at them questioningly.  
  
"Only if we need it," he said, "And I sure hope we don't. What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"It will. We've been trying for years. It will," said Giles.  
  
They lined up at the door. A dumpy witch was calling out names of the first people to take the exam. It seemed like a small moment had passed when the witch called out, "Denver, Collin; Durst, Frederick; Dumbledore, Albus,"  
  
"Use it, alright?" called Giles.  
  
"Maybe," said Albus. His eyes twinkled at Ellyn's encouraging smile.  
  
Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


End file.
